


Golden Flowers

by Aurone



Series: Stuck on You [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week (Yuri!!! on Ice), 18OI AU Week 2020 (Yuri!!! on Ice), 18OI AU Week 2020: Day 5, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Chris and Phichit sat in the bar commiserating over their losses at the Grand Prix and over the fact that all their friends have found their soulmates and they are both alone. Chris invites Phitchit to his room so they can keep each other company for the evening.  Come to find out neither of them had to be alone anymore. This is a smutty fic.Part of thePurple Rosesuniverse but you don't have to read the other fics in this series to read this one.  This one can be read as a stand-alone.Written for the 180I AU Week Day 5: Soulmates
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Series: Stuck on You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/773946
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: 18OI AU Week 2020, Bonded to You





	Golden Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the [ Purple Roses ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527011/chapters/25875339) universe. You do not have to read Purple Roses in order to read this fic. It can be read as a stand-alone. Be advised that this fic has a lot of smut in it. 
> 
> Written for the 180I AU Week Day 5: Soulmates 
> 
> In this soulmate AU, when the youngest of a soulmate pair turns sixteen both of the pair get a mark or tattoo on their left wrist. When it appears it is a black outline when you bond to your soulmate it becomes colored. If your soulmate dies before you bond it becomes all gray. When you bond with your soulmate, you have to spend the first 24 hours in skin to skin contact. If you lose contact, then you both experience unimaginable pain. After the first 24 hours, you can be some distance apart starting with a few meters and then increasing over time, but if you get too far apart the pain returns. You can also feel the physical pain and emotions of your soulmate. If you or your soulmate dies the other follows.
> 
> The bond is formed through physical contact. You have to touch skin to skin for the bond to form. You can meet your soulmate but if you never touch skin to skin then you will never bond.

Phichit was sitting at the bar when he heard a voice behind him. “May I sit, mon cher?”

Phichit looked behind him to see Chris standing there. 

Phichit replied, “Sure.”

Chris sat down next to Phichit and ordered a drink. 

Chris said, “I can’t believe that we didn’t medal.”

Phichit nodded. “Can you believe that JJ did after the program he skated?”

Chris said, “Doesn’t seem fair. Poor Otabek. He skated such a clean program and to get beat out of a medal with that performance.”

Chris shook his head. “Well, it is what it is. There is always next year.”

Phichit said, “Except Victor will be back. We won’t stand a chance with the three of them competing.”

Chris sighed. “True. Still, we made it to the Grand Prix, that has to count for something.”

“Sure.”

“You see uncharacteristically subdued tonight. What else has got you down beside our performances?”

Phichit took a sip of his drink. “Does there have to be something else?”

“Phichit, I’ve never seen you get this down because of a competition.”

Phichit looked at his wrist. His shirt covered his soulmate tattoo. “I guess I’m just lonely. All my friends have found their soulmate. Yuuri has Victor and Leo and Guang-Hong have each other. I mean, even Michele found his soulmate, and I am still alone.”

“It does make one feel left out, doesn't it?”

“It does.”

Chris smiled. “Well, I may not be your soulmate, but I can offer you companionship for the evening.”

Phichit looked up at Chris. “Are you offering what I think you are?”

Chris raised an eyebrow. “Yes.”

“It’s a nice offer, but I don’t think we should.”

“Why not? Neither of us needs to be lonely tonight. All our friends are busy with their soulmates. Why shouldn’t we be busy with one another?”

“Are you sure you want to do that with me?”

“I wouldn’t be offering if I wasn’t sure, Phichit. Come with me. Don’t spend this night alone.” 

Phichit downed the rest of his drink. “Ok. Your room or mine?”

Chris, finishing off his drink, said, “Mine.”

Phichit nodded. They paid for their drinks and Phichit followed Chris to his hotel room. Phichit blushed as he followed Chris down the hallway. 

_ What would Yuuri say if he heard about this? Tonight, I am not going to care. I’ve always thought Chris was hot and now I get the chance to be with him, if only for one night.  _

Chris unlocked the hotel room door. He opened the door, gesturing for Phichit to go in ahead of him. Chris left his shoes by the door and Phichit did the same. 

Phichit blurted, “Now what?”

Chris chuckled. “First we should show each other our soulmate tattoos, just to make sure we aren’t soulmates.”

“We can’t be, right?”

“Never hurts to make sure first. An electric kiss sounds nice, but I hear it hurts like a bitch.”

Phichit sighed. “Okay.”

He took off his gloves and then pulled up his sleeve until his tattoo was showing. He looked at Chris, whose eyes had gotten big. 

Phichit asked, “What is it? Is there something wrong with my tattoo?”

Chris said, “No. It’s lovely. I’ve looked at it for years.”

Phichit, confused, said, “What do you mean? I’ve never shown you my tattoo before.”

“It matches mine.”

“No way.”

Chris took off his own gloves and pulled back the sleeve on his arm to show Phichit his tattoo. And it did match. 

Phichit asked, “We’re soulmates?”

Chris replied, “Seems that way.”

“What do we do now?”

“We could bond if you want?”

“Ah. . . should we?”

“Why not?”

“What about Europeans and Nationals? Would we have enough time before those competitions so that we could participate?”

“We should.”

“Shouldn’t we wait? Do it in the offseason like JJ did?”

“Do you really want to wait? Do you really want to go home alone and know that your soulmate is out there waiting for you? Do you really want to be alone when you could be with me instead?”

“No.”

“Then let’s do it. Let’s bond.”

“Okay.”

Chris reached out and grabbed Phichit’s hand. They felt the electric current flow through their bodies.

Phichit said, “I can’t believe this is happening. I can’t believe that we are soulmates.”

Chris said, “Me neither, mon cher. I thought I would never find my soulmate. I had just about given up.”

Phichit could see the tears forming in Chris’s eyes. “Don’t cry.”

“I can’t help it. I am just so. . . overwhelmed.”

A few tears fell down Chris’s face. Phichit used his free hand to wipe them away. 

Phichit looked up at Chris and asked, “Now what?”

“Well, we have to touch each other continuously for 24 hours. Tomorrow we will have to call and rearrange flights and such. One of us will have to go home with the other. We’ll have to decide where we are going to live and all those details. But tonight, tonight we could do what we originally planned. We would be touching each other after all.”

Phichit shivered. “Okay.”

Chris bent down and kissed Phichit. It was a sweet, chaste kiss that Phichit eagerly returned. Chris’s free hand found its way to the back of Phichit’s neck to hold Phichit in place while Chris’s second kiss devoured him. Phichit moaned, allowing Chris to slide his tongue into Phichit’s mouth. Both men groaned as Chris slid his tongue along Phichit’s. Breathless, they broke apart. Chris pulled Phichit over to the bed. Chris sat down and settled Phichit in his lap. Chris kissed his way down Phichit’s neck. Phichit squirmed under Chris’s attention and moaned when Chris sucked hard on his neck. Phichit rolled his hips, grinding his erection against Chris’s. Both men groaned at the friction. 

Chris said, “Ah. . . do that. . . again.”

Phichit complied. Chris moaned. He ran his hands under Phichit’s shirt, caressing his sides and moving his long fingers towards Phichit’s abs. Phichit sucked in a breath when the wandering hands flitted over one of his nipples. Chris smiled. He pushed Phichit’s shirt up until Phichit took the hint and pulled his shirt off and dropped it to the floor. 

“Beautiful.” Chris breathed. 

Phichit blushed. 

He tugged on Chris’s shirt and said, “You too. I need to touch you. . . please.”

Chris reached down and pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the floor. Phichit ran his hands along Chris’s defined abs, causing him to moan at the sensation. Chris pushed Phichit back until he was lying on the bed. Chris settled himself over Phichit. He kissed his way down Phichit’s abs until he reached Phichit’s pants. He looked up, meeting Phichit’s dark eyes. Phichit nodded and Chris unbuttoned and pulled down Phichit’s pants and underwear, releasing his erection. Chris placed his hands on Phichit’s hips for the contact, and to keep Phichit from moving as he took Phichit’s erection into his warm, wet mouth. Phichit groaned Chris’s name. Chris smiled as he pulled off Phichit’s erection and went down on him again. 

Phichit gasped, “Ah. . . Chris. . . please. . . I’m gonna. . .”

Chris pulled off of Phichit and said, “That’s alright, mon cher. We have all night.”

Phichit just groaned. “Please. . . please. . . please.”

Chris replied, “Please what?”

“Please. . . fuck me.”

“If that is what you want.”

“Please. . . I. . . want to feel . . . you in me.”

“As you wish.”

Chris quickly removed his pants and underwear. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He lubed up one finger and slipped it into Phichit’s body. He could feel Phichit tense and the intrusion. He waited a moment until he felt him relax before pushing the finger in and out of Phichit’s hole. When he felt no more resistance, Chris slid two fingers into Phichit. He slipped the fingers in and out, scissoring them to open Phichit up. 

Phichit said, “Please. . . please . . .  _ please.  _ I’m ready, now!”

Chris said, “Patience, love. I want to make sure I won’t hurt you. We’re almost there.”

Chris slid three fingers into Phichit. He pumped the fingers in and out of Phichit, curling them, trying to find just the right spot. Phichit gasped and arched his back off the bed. 

Chris chuckled, “Found it.” 

Chris tapped it again. Phichit groaned as heat flooded his body. Chris pulled his fingers out of Phichit and slicked up his erection before slowly pushing into the wet heat of the smaller man’s body. 

Chris groaned. “You feel so good.”

Phichit put his legs around Chris’s waist. He tried to use his muscular legs to pull Chris in faster, but the bigger man resisted, continuing to slowly fill Phichit. When he was all the way in, he paused for a moment to let Phichit adjust. 

Phichit said, “For the love of God, Chris, move!”

Chris pulled slowly back and thrust slowly back into Phichit.

Phichit said, “Faster. . . harder.” 

Chris pulled back faster and thrust back harder into Phichit. Chris reached down and began to stroke Phichit’s erection in time to his thrusts. 

Phichit stammered, “I. . . am . . . gonna. . .”

Chris said, “Come for me, Phichit.”

Phichit felt his orgasm roll over him causing him to cry out Chris’s name as he came in between their bodies. Chris felt Phichit’s body squeeze him, causing him to reach his release. He felt boneless as he slumped next to Phichit on the bed. He gathered Phichit up into his arms so they were chest to chest as they both came down from their high. 

Chris kissed Phichit tenderly and then said, “We need to get cleaned up before we fall asleep.”

Phichit groaned in protest but didn’t resist when Chris pulled him into the bathroom. Chris started the shower and pulled Phichit in along behind him. Phichit stood under the hot spray, letting it relax his muscles and wash the fluids off of his body. He could feel Chris’s hands on his body cleaning him up from their activities. Phichit felt the heat of arousal cascade through his body. He felt himself get hard. He blushed as he turned around to face Chris. Phichit pulled him down for a sloppy wet kiss. Chris ran his hands over Phichit’s slick body, causing him to groan into the kiss. 

Chris smiled. “Again? Already?”

Phichit growled, “Shut up and touch me.”

Chris pushed Phichit against the back wall of the shower, kissing him senseless as he continued to run his hands over Phichit’s body. Chris kneeled before Phichit, looking up at him with a smile before engulfing his erection in the warm, wet heat of his mouth. Phichit sucked in a breath and then let out a wanton moan. He dropped one of his hands into Chris’s blonde hair as Chris swallowed him down. Chris slowly pulled off of Phichit, licking the tip before going down on him again. Phichit’s hips betrayed him, causing him to thrust into Chris’s mouth. Chris choked a little and then used his hands to anchor Phichit’s hips to the wall. Chris kept up a good rhythm that finally had Phichit pulling on his hair stuttering, “ Chris. . . I. . . am going to . . .”

Chris hollowed his cheeks as he sucked harder, causing Phichit to release into his mouth. Chris stood up and said, “Touch me.”

Phichit reached down and wrapped his hand around Chris’s erection. It took only a few strokes for him to have Chris coming into his hand. They finished getting cleaned up, dried themselves off, and headed to bed. Phichit laid his head on Chris’s chest. 

Phichit sighed. “I’m glad it was you. I can’t think of anyone else who I would want as my soulmate.”

Chris, combing his fingers through Phichit’s hair, replied, “Me neither. Now let’s sleep, love. We have a lot to do tomorrow.”

Phichit replied, “Hmm.” as he drifted off to sleep. 

Chris smiled as he watched his soulmate sleep. Before long, Phichit’s even breathing lulled Chris into sleep as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come by and say hi on [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/auronevardell) or join us on the [ 18OI Discord Channel ](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB).


End file.
